Of Strawcheeseflés and Pandemonium
by WingedKuraiOkami
Summary: Jellal has a problem. Erza's finished her solo quest and is coming back to Fairy Tail. Not a big deal, right? But see, the thing is, it's her birthday. And he kinda likes her. . .ah, REALLY likes her. She likes different desserts - so he gets the bright idea to mix them all together! Unfortunately, it's Fairy Tail we're talking about, and things get a LITTLE hectic. Just a little.
1. Chapter 1

**Bet you didn't know that I'm a sucker for manga/anime/Japanese stuff in general! XD I know the pairing's called Jerza, but I like Jelza better. OFFICER, TAKE ME AWAY. So here's a sweet little Jelza fic (Jellal/Erza) for you all. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and another thing. I'm currently trying to start a Revolution, and so far. . .I have around 3 people in it - my goal is around 12. So please, check out the AN - please read! section of my other stories.**

* * *

Jellal frowned slightly and pulled his black winter coat tighter around him. Bright, glittering snow lined the streets of Magnolia, crunching under his feet. He sighed and looked up at the sky, which was thankfully clear, dotted with a few fluffy clouds. His eyes narrowed further as a sudden gust of biting wind blew and he buttoned up his coat, pulling the hood over his head.

_Damn, it was cold._

There was no one around that day – only a couple children laughing and throwing snowballs at each other, running past the former fugitive. He opened the door to a jewelry store for no particular reason, then closed it, bells tinkling.

_What the hell am I doing? _Jellal sighed and continued on his way through the street, thoughts running through his head. _She's going to be home soon and I still haven't found anything. _He checked his watch and scowled as he found that Erza would be arriving in three hours. _Shit._

He sighed, an icy breath escaping his mouth, as people gradually began to trickle out onto the street and the talking commenced. Shopping _really _wasn't Jellal's thing – shifting through scantily clad Magnolian girls may have appealed to Natsu, but Jellal could do without.

Jellal definitely wasn't a people person, but underneath his facade, he would do anything to make his girlfriend smile – especially when that girlfriend was Erza. She had done so many things for him, and getting her a special gift was something he had his heart set on. Erza would be back tonight from a job, and he still hadn't spotted anything that caught his eye. He had to get something no one else would have, or at least something that she would remember.

Maybe such a thing didn't exist, because Jellal was going out of his mind. And this time, Zeref wasn't the culprit.

He growled and ran back in the direction that he came, back to Fairy Tail. Hopefully, Mira could give him some advice.

The white-haired barmaid looked up at him with a happy smile on her face. "Jellal! Hello! Did you get anything for Erza? She's coming back tonight, you know – _and_ it's her birthday."

Jellal blinked. "How did you know?"

She winked at him. "I have my ways."

The hint of a smile appeared on Jellal's face. "Then I won't question them. And no, I haven't got one. I was hoping that you would have some ideas."

She looked up thoughtfully, then turned to him. "Well, do you know what she likes?"

Jellal flushed. "N-not really," he stammered. "That's the trouble. The only thing I know that she likes is strawberry shortcake, cheesecake and soufflé, but – "

Mirajane squealed, jumping over the counter and hugging him. "That's perfect!"

"Wha-what?" Jellal said, confused.

"Bake Erza her favorite foods! She'd love it!"

"But I don't know how to cook," Jellal murmured.

"That's okay!" she replied enthusiastically. "I'll teach you. But first, you need supplies! Who would be able to go out in weather like this. . .Gray!"

The raven-haired boy walked up to Mira. "Hey there – what do you need?"

"Jellal's baking a cake and a soufflé for Erza," Mira said quickly, ignoring Jellal's hurried stammer of "B-but – I'm not. . .".

"So we need supplies – the ingredients. We need. . ." She reeled off a very impressive list.

Gray's eyes widened as he desperately tried to memorize the flow of words coming from his friend's mouth at a million miles a second. "Okay, okay. . .I got it." He rushed off into the cold outdoors.

"Gray, your clothes!"

"What?. . .Aw, shit!"

* * *

"I'm. . .back. . ." Gray wheezed, collapsing on the floor at the entrance of Fairy Tail with a huge bundle of baking ingredients in his arms. He frowned and looked at Jellal and Mira, who were arguing.

"There's no such thing as a freaking _strawberry cheesecake soufflé! _What would we call it – a strawcheeseflé?" Jellal said angrily.

"That may be true, but it doesn't mean that we can't try!" Mira objected, pouting.

Jellal sighed and ran his hand through his blue hair. "Fine. We'll make one."

"Great!" Mira smiled, and handed him a pink, frilly apron covered with lace and hearts. "Here's the costume."

The expression on Jellal's face was priceless as he took in the apron. His eloquent response was an incoherent splutter. After he finally regained his composure, he managed to say, "You want me. To wear that excuse of an apron."

"No, no, no!" Mirajane waved him off. Jellal breathed a sigh of relief, before. . ."You have to put on the entire costume!" She handed him a chef's hat.

By this point, Gray was rolling on the ground in helpless laughter, tears streaming down his face. Seeing the confused, embarrassed and flustered look on the normally stoic Jellal's face was just too much for him.

"Oh, Gray, you're back!" Mira said cheerfully, walking over to the boy. "Good. . .good. . .good! You got everything! Here." She handed him 1000 jewel.

Gray grinned. "Thanks, Mira." He tucked the money away in his pocked and looked at Jellal, who was still staring at the apron and hat in his hand helplessly.

"Oi, Jelly-man, you okay over there?"

". . ._JELLY-MAN?!_"

* * *

"A strawberry cheesecake soufflé, and you want to name it a strawcheeseflé ?" Cana, who had just came into the Fairy Tail kitchen, frowned thoughtfully. "I've never heard of that before."

"Neither have I," Jellal sighed, preheating the lacrima oven.

Cana surveyed Jellal's outfit, drinking a barrel of alcohol. "Nice outfit."

"Shut up!" he growled. "It's Mira's fault." Mirajane smiled sweetly, pouring some oil slowly into a bowl.

Elfman growled. "Mira-nee, you pour the oil too slowly. This is how a real man pours!" He grabbed the oil bottle and dumped its entire contents into the bowl.

". . .Oops," he said sheepishly. "Did I pour too much?"

After a short bout of fighting (involving many colorful words exchanged), Elfman was banished from the kitchen.

Mira sighed and took some flour from the counter. Unfortunately, her hands were still slippery from the oil and she dropped the bag on the floor. The flour sack burst open, releasing white powder everywhere.

The members in the kitchen began to cough wildly, waving the white powder from their faces and sneezing uncontrollably. "Mirajane!" Cana yelled.

"Sorry!" she squealed, blue eyes worried.

Jellal was beginning to get frustrated, stumbling over to the counter through the white haze. Suddenly, he slipped on some spilled oil on the floor and fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

Lucy came in, wondering what all of the noise was about, and giggled, seeing Jellal. On the floor, covered in white flour, wearing a chef's hat and a hot pink, frilly apron. "Jellal-sama! What happened to you?"

"Shut up, Lucy!" he yelled, trying in vain to brush the flour out of his clothes and hair.

"Maybe I can help," she said, concerned. She then saw the bowl full of yellow oil and paled. ". . .what is that?"

"Oh, that?" Gray said. "It's – "

"_Ewww!_" Lucy shrieked suddenly. "Is that _pee_?!"

"No, no, it's just – "

"Augh, you guys are _disgusting_!" she screamed, running out of the door.

"I blame Elfman," Cana said, and the other members chorused their agreement. She looked at the recipe again. "Okay, now we have to crack two eggs." She looked at Jellal. "You do it."

"Eh?" he said, shocked. "I've never cracked eggs before!"

"It'd be nice if you do it now," she retorted, shoving two eggs into his hands. "I've gotta go – I need more alcohol." She ran out the door and into the main hall.

"Okay," he said uncertainly. "So you just tap it against the side of the bowl?"

"Yes," Mira replied. "But just a tap – don't do it too hard, or – "

At that exact moment, Jellal smashed the egg against the table, making the runny liquid spill all over his hands and the yolk to fall to the floor against the flour. He cursed.

"Or that will happened," she finished lamely. Jellal shot a glare in her direction. "I'll need someone to clean this up. . .Natsu! Gray!" she called.

Jellal's eyes widened. "Mira, what are you _thinking?!_ Natsu and Gray are the ones who _make_ the messes, not clean them up!"

Mira smiled, scratching her head in embarrassment. ". . .Eh he he. Oops."

Just then, a terrific crash came from just outside the door and Jellal whipped around in alarm.

"I was here first!" Natsu yelled, trying to squeeze through the door.

"No, you idiot, I _clearly_ made it here first!" Gray snarled, gritting his teeth and trying to enter the kitchen.

"Who you calling an idiot!"

"I'm calling _you_ an idiot, idiot! Flame-brain!"

"Freezy-face!"

"YAAAH!" they shouted, trying to punch each other.

"Guys, be quiet!" Mira said, desperately trying to restore peace. Actually. . .there _was_ no peace in the first place.

"All right then, both of you! Who was here first?" Natsu hollered, flames spewing from his mouth.

"Me."

"Gray."

"Gray."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" he yelled, enraged.

". . .Actually, you kind of did," Mira said, sweat-dropping.

Jellal sighed and put his head in his hands, then yelped. "Aw, fuck, now my _face _is covered with flour!"

* * *

"Juvia, that's enough water," Gray said, stirring the batter. "Thanks so much."

Juvia froze. "Gray-sama thanked me. . ." Her eyes became starry and a bright red blush started to make its way across her cheeks.

Gray looked at her nervously. "Um, right. Juvia, I think you should go and clean up. . .you're covered with sugar."

"The sugar itself is not as sweet as my beautiful Gray-sama. . ." she murmured dreamily.

"Okay, that's it," he said, exasperated. "Let's go." He pushed her out the doorway, none to gently.

After the whole scenario was over, Jellal made a face, looking down at the cake batter with more than faint distaste. ". . .You're sure that this will turn into a strawberry cheesecake soufflé?"

"Nope!" Natsu said cheerfully. Jellal groaned at his guildmate's behavior.

Gray smacked him on the head. "Of course it's going to work. Here, let me put the batter in the oven."

"Psh! Who needs the oven?" Natsu scoffed. "If you want to heat something up, _I'll _do it!" He took a deep breath and shouted, "Fire Dragon's – "

"_Natsu, no_!" three voices shouted simultaneously.

"ROAR!"

A large jet of fire flew out of his mouth, aiming directly for the batter in Gray's hand. He yelped and placed it on the counter, leaping back just in time.

There was a crash, and a terrible smell rose up in the air, followed by a huge billow of black smoke.

"Oops," Natsu said nonchalantly, shrugging.

Gray looked at Jellal. "Permission to kill?"

"Permission granted," Jellal said through gritted teeth.

"No!" Mirajane said. "We can't let them make more of a mess in the kitchen!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"OW! WHAT THE HELL, CHILLY-BRAIN!"

With much difficulty, Jellal managed to push the two arguing teenagers out of the narrow kitchen door, looking at the mess that they had made.

Flour covered the floor and the walls and sugar stained the countertops and the oven door, while an enormous quantity of oil dripped from the ceiling – don't even ask how _that_ got there. Egg yolks were splattered on the walls, while the white flour on the floor was dotted with squashed red strawberries.

Of course, that wasn't the only calamity. A large amount of the ingredients were on the chefs themselves, Jellal being the main victim.

He glared at Mira. "The apron will prevent me from getting dirty, she said. It'll protect you, she said."

Mira laughed. "I'm sorry. But you really are a spectacle."

He _hmphed,_ glad that there wasn't a mirror nearby. What Mirajane said was definitely the truth, and actually was an understatement. He was covered from head to toe in flour – one would think that his hair was white with blue streaks. Powdered sugar and salt covered his face, heavy cream and strawberry juice stained his shoes, and his apron was damp with water. The chef's hat that he wore was still intact (miraculously), with only a small tear in the paper – it hadn't been frozen, burned, soaked, or torn to shreds.

_Yet._

Since his hands were caked with flour and sugar, he did the best that he could to wipe his hair, but to no avail. Mirajane giggled at his predicament – she wasn't as dirty as he was, and her hair was already white in the first place.

Jellal sighed, wondering how he had got himself into this mess – literally and figuratively. All he wanted was to make Erza happy, not throw an entire party!

"Oh, that's _such _a great idea!" Mirajane gushed, and, too late, Jellal realized that he had spoken aloud. "Okay then, I'll go organize the guild! The strawberry cheesecake soufflé is baking, so you don't have to touch it – I'll be right back!"

"No, Mira – " he tried to say, but the white-haired mage was already out the door, leaving a trail of white footprints behind. He facepalmed, feeling a headache coming on. Jellal waited for it to pass, and then, taking a deep breath, he walked into the main hall.

Happy was using his _Aera _magic and was flying around, hanging streamers on the ceiling, while Mirajane was helping Lucy pass out the plates. Cana and Laxus were blowing up balloons, and Natsu and Gray were painting a "Welcome Home – Happy Birthday!" sign. Currently, they were arguing whether to paint it red or blue. Elfman waited for them to finish so that he could hang it up.

Jellal frowned as a horrible screeching noise reached his ears, and he whipped around, sure that it was coming from Natsu and Gray's direction. However, he finally zoned in on the culprit – Gajeel was tuning his guitar. _Badly._

He checked his watch and his eyes widened. "Mira! We only have an hour!"

"It's alright," she reassured him. "We've got it all under control – "

As if on cue, Gajeel's guitar string snapped, the paper that Natsu and Gray were working on ripped in two, and Happy somehow got tangled in the streamers.

Jellal stomped back into the kitchen, frowning as his nose met a peculiar, unpleasant smell. It smelled like smoke. . .

He nearly yelled in shock when he realized that the smoke was coming from the oven. The dessert was burning! Jellal threw open the door to the oven, gagging when the burnt smell reached his nose.

The mage prayed that no one else would notice the smell. He looked around wildly for the recipe – Mira must have left it somewhere!

He finally spotted the little white piece of paper and hurriedly threw all of the ingredients in a bowl carelessly. Jellal turned the mixer on to max, scowling when the batter splashed onto his apron yet again.

_Close enough!_ He slipped on a pair of oven mitts, took the smoking lump out, and tossed them off somewhere. The flustered mage poured the batter into a random bowl, threw it into the oven, set the timer, closed the door with a _bang_, and leaned against it, panting and sweating.

_Forget about fighting Dark Guilds_, he inwardly wheezed. _This is much harder._

He glanced ruefully at the lump of charcoal that was an excuse for dessert.

* * *

**DAMN, that was fun to write XD BTW. . .Fanfiction doesn't recognize "mage" as a word. WHAT THE FUCK. DX**

**Review, and join the Revolution!**


	2. Chapter 2

**. . .You know, I'm really running out of witty things to say in the Author's Notes. That's a bad thing. Actually, it MIGHT be a good thing, because it symbolizes that I've written a lot of stories/chapters. . .?**

**I don't even know.**

**SHIT I FORGOT TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER IN THE FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail & characters (c) Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_Fucking pandemonium _was a general phrase that pretty much summed up the state of the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone was running around, trying to get any last-minute decorations or preparations ready.

Outside, Jellal could hear colorful words being exchanged and what sounded like pathetic, loud, off-key Spanish "singing" from Gajeel. Unbeknownst to him, the Iron Dragon Slayer was currently forcing Jet and Droy into mariachi costumes.

Juvia was trying to put out a table that Natsu had set on fire while trying to woo Gray at the same time, and Lucy and Levy were hurrying to fix a hole in the ceiling that Elfman made during his attempt to put the sign up. Cana was drinking a barrel of alcohol (with five empty ones next to her). . . and according to Happy, Erza was going to be home in 15 minutes. The Exceed cat had been flying around town looking for the scarlet mage to try and estimate how long it would take for her to arrive.

As for the 2nd attempt at the strawcheeseflé Jellal hadn't spotted anything bad so far, and the smell rising from the lacrima oven was simply delicious. He hoped and prayed with all his might that Erza would love it.

Well, like it.

Well, tolerate it.

Well, not _kill _him because of it

"Jellal, I think you should go and wait for Erza," Mirajane yelled above the din.

"What?" Jellal shouted back, as Gajeel strummed a high note and wailed, "Estoy cansado!"

Mira walked up to him and screamed in his ear. "GO AND WAIT FOR ERZA!"  
"Okay," he said nonchalantly. He frowned for a second. "But what about the cake? Will you take care of it?"  
"Of course," she replied. "I just hope it isn't burned, you know? It would be hilarious if you showed up with a smoking black lump topped with whipped cream!" She laughed merrily and headed into the kitchen.

Jellal froze as she practically described the first cake down to the very last detail. He immediately began to panic.

_Stay calm, stay calm. Go and help your teammates set up the party._

"Elfman, do you need help?" he called.

"No! A real man does not accept help!" he roared, as his Beast Arm punched another jagged hole in the ceiling. ". . .My bad."

"We can take care of it!" Levy yelled over the noise, then shrieked as splinters of wood rained down on her and Lucy. ". . .I hope."

"Mmm. . .hee hee, I like pink unicorns," Cana drawled slowly, obviously drunk. This _really_ worried Jellal – Cana NEVER got drunk. "Hey, blue guy, do you like pink unicorns too? I also like my toes! Squishy toes! Whee!" she giggled, clutching onto Jellal's sleeve weakly.

Jellal's agitation increased at Cana's state as he gently pried her off of his winter coat. His eyes were drawn to the huge, blazing fire at one of the tables, which was rapidly spreading. "Juvia, let me help you!"

"I am alright, Jellal-sama," she said solemnly, staring with sparkling eyes at Gray-sama as a jet of water poured from her hands.

Jellal shrugged, then winced as Gajeel struck a squealing note. "Gajeel, it sounds like you're stepping on a dying cat – that's being roasted alive!" he roared.

"Buenas noches!" Gajeel shrieked, finishing. "Thanks for the compliment, Jellal! Shoo-bee-doo-bop! Wait. . .what's 'shoo-bee-doo-bop' in Spanish?"

Jellal was close to sobbing. "I knew it was probably crazy out here, but not this – "

His sentence was cut off by the creaking of the guild's door's being opened.

"I'm home-"

_Crap! It's Erza!_

He didn't realize that 1) he just said that aloud, and 2) so did everyone else.

The scarlet-haired mage frowned, but then her eyes surveyed the scene in front of her and she froze.

Erza stared at the guild in utter shock, looking at the scene in front of her. "What – what happened. . .?"

Natsu stood frozen, his fist halfway through the arc that ended in Gray's face. Sweat started running down his face as Erza shot him a deadly glare. "Natsu! Gray! What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"Ah. . .A-aye! Nothing, Erza! Just a little welcome home party. . .that's all!" both of the rivals burst out simultaneously, and they put their arms around each other, doing a little dance.

Jellal's heart was beating a mile a minute – reason 1 being that the guild was in a state of utter pandemonium, and reason 2 being the strawcheeseflé. _How was it? Oh, dear Lord, PLEASE let it be better than the first one. . ._He sucked in a sharp breath. "Mira, could you go get the cake? It's – "

"Sure," she said, and was off before Jellal had finished his sentence. After two seconds with no response, Jellal became increasingly impatient. "Mira – "

Again, Jellal was cut off. But this time, Mirajane hadn't said anything.

Jellal's jaw dropped in horror and shock as his eyes were greeted by a black lump that probably once was dessert. The white whipped cream provided a stark contrast to the pitch-black color of the "cake".

"No way. . ." he said hoarsely. "What did I do wrong. . .?"

"I'm so sorry, Jellal!" Mira cried out, her eyes shining with worry. "Maybe something went wrong in the oven!"

"It's not your fault," he vaguely said, and turned his attention back to Erza, who was scolding various members of the guild.

"Elfman, I don't _care _how much of a 'man' you are – that is absolutely _no _excuse for punching a hole through the roof! And as for you, Cana. . ._how much did you drink?!_"

She was interrupted by a horrible screeching noise that had every single member of the guild covering their ears in an attempt to block out the sound. "What is – "

"Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gajeel roared.

"Lord, save me now," Jellal groaned.

"GAJEEL, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cana roared before slumping back on the floor.

Erza turned to see Levy shuffling her feet in embarrassment, refusing to meet her eyes. "Ah, Erza. . .please don't be mad! We wanted to throw you a "Welcome Home" and a "Happy Birthday" party!"

Erza blinked in surprise before a warm smile spread across her face. "I didn't know anyone here knew the date of my birthday!"

"We didn't!" Natsu hollered. "The only reason we know is 'cause Mirajane told all of us – "

Gray threw a punch at him in order to shut him up. "Gomenasai, Erza-chan." He smiled at her, sweat-dropping.

Erza looked at the guild in amusement. Everyone was sweating buckets and had innocent smiles spread out across their faces. All but Jellal, who stood there in complete fear and confusion.

Finally, Erza spotted Jellal and her eyes sparkled.

"Jellal! Hello!. . .You're a complete mess!"

_Shit! _

"H-hey there," he said, giving her a warm smile. "Sorry about the flour. . .and the sugar and eggs. . .and the cream. . .and the strawberries. . ." He cleared his throat, blushing. "I'll explain later. But first, welcome home, and happy birthday! Oh – and Merry late Christmas," he added, laughing slightly.

Erza laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much! But you know you didn't have to plan this party."

"Yeah. . ." Jellal said. "Sorry about the mess. But, um. . .there's. . ."

Erza blinked adorably and looked at him. "What? Is something wrong?"

". . .You could say that," he exhaled. Turning his back to her, he took the cake from Mirajane and presented it to her, looking down at the floor. He felt that she'd get a good laugh out of it.

"Hey, I tried baking a dessert for you," he said quietly. "I know you love strawberry shortcake, cheesecake, and soufflés. . .and I combined them. . .it didn't turn out the way I wanted to. I'm sorry." He sweat-dropped and held out the burnt dessert.

Erza's eyes widened before she chuckled. "I'm so touched that you'd think of me like that. Thank you Jellal, I really appreciate it." She took the dessert from his hand, then frowned thoughtfully as she hit the hard lump a couple of times with her fist. "It'll make a wonderful doorstop. . ."

"You want to try a piece?"

"Hell no!"

The whole guild laughed at that. Jellal smiled, relieved that he wasn't dead at the hands of his girlfriend.

Suddenly, a loud _ding_ sounded from the kitchen's direction, and Erza frowned, wondering. "That sounds like the lacrima oven. . .But. . ."

Jellal suddenly shot to his feet as if stabbed with a red-hot poker and dashed off at the speed of light, leaving only a "Hold on!" behind.

The mage arrived in the kitchen, panting, and looked at the counter wildly to see if his hopes were true.

The burnt dessert wasn't there.

Jellal held his breath in anticipation as he opened the lacrima oven.

There, on a sheet of parchment paper, sat a golden-brown strawcheeseflé, perfectly crisp and flaky with deliciously melted strawberry juice on the side. A mouthwatering aroma rose from the dessert.

Jellal barely suppressed a childish whoop of joy as he grabbed the dessert, but then yelped in pain as he burned his hands. Scowling, he threw on a pair of oven mitts (the same ones) and dashed outside.

Erza's eyebrows were still raised in surprise as Jellal darted back in, out of breath. "Erza! I baked a second one!"

"What?"

He caught his breath before speaking. "The burnt one was the first one, but I realized it was burnt early on, so I tried to bullshit a second one. . ." He couldn't contain his grin. "And look how it turned out!"

Erza was at a loss for words as the delicious scent wafted through the air. Lucy, smiling, tossed her a plastic fork, which she deftly caught on instinct, not even looking at her. Hesitantly, she tried a slice of the warm strawcheeseflé.

Her eyes widened as she chewed slowly. A heartbeat later, she flew into Jellal's arms. "It's perfect, it's absolutely perfect! Oh, it's delicious!" She kissed him fervently.

Jellal was taken aback, but finally decided to kiss her back, grinning giddily like an idiot when she finally pulled away.

"Thank you, oh, thank you," she breathed out breathlessly. After her moment of happiness, she surveyed him up and down. "Jellal. . .I have a question."  
"Yeah?"

". . .What kind of clothes are you wearing?" She stifled a giggle. "Or rather, what _lack_ of clothes are you wearing?"

Jellal paused for a fraction of a second before he followed her line of sight and yelped. "SHIT! I forgot to take it off!" He tore the lace off and grabbed the chef's hat, ripping it off of his head. A fine cloud of powder settled over him and he sneezed, then looked at her in embarrassment.

Erza giggled, putting her hand to her mouth. "You're a complete mess. . .I guess we'll have to fix the guild later. AND you need to take a shower."

"Yeah. . ." Jellal scratched his head sheepishly.

"But first. . ." Erza smiled devilishly, tilting his chin up like he had done with her so many times.

"What?" he said, his face pink from their closeness.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Jellal, kiss the girl already!" Natsu roared, and the whole guild chorused agreement.

"Wh-whaa?" he spluttered, confused. He looked back at Erza, whose eyes were sparkling. "But the cake – "

"Forget about the goddamn cake!" Erza ordered. "And kiss me!"

And, to the sound of deafening cat-calls and wolf-whistles from the guild, Jellal obliged.

* * *

**D'awwww. :3**

**You have NO idea how much fun it was to write this story. I was in tears! :) Review and stuff!**


End file.
